Greenflame (spanking oneshot)
by Greenflame fanatic
Summary: Greenflame Spanking one-shot. Hey guys! If you're here reading this, you're just like me. Smol bean Lloyd and reckless behavior don't match. Kai is determined to make that clear to his boyfriend...by any means necessary... (Kai spanker) (Lloyd spankee) always..
1. No More Reckless Behavior

It was a downpour outside. The sky swirled around in dark hues, as the storm raged on. The ninja were standing upon the main deck, having just gotten back from their recent mission. A violent situation had broken out at Ninjago City Hall. A total of seven gunmen armed and ready, with a domb set too decimate within the hour if demands weren't met. There were five hostages inside the building, being held at gunpoint. The team had rushed in, rescuing the frightened people and taking down the masked men one by one. However, once everyone had exited the building that was set to blow at any second, the red clad ninja saw no sight of his smaller boyfriend in green. Panic had ravaged his senses, fearing the worst. He couldn't lose Lloyd, he was supposed to protect him...he loved him. If someone where to hurt the blonde, he could never forgive himself. Kai had shouted at the others frantically and searched through the crowd. His hands shook when the color green was barren from the scene. Just as the building blew, a flash of blonde hair was hurled out through the front doors. The blast throwing his fragile body a full 20 feet. Lloyd landed in a heep on the concrete below. The energy wielder had tried to diffuse the rapidly ticking bomb, but was unsuccessful. His body ached as it came into contact with the hard ground, but other then that he wasn't seriously injured to everyones relief. The blonde had had worse scrapes before, as this wasn't the first time he had done something so reckless. Kai sprinted at full force towards his boyfriend who shakily began to stand.

 _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"_ Kai roared at his boyfriend, he was furious but more then anything scared. What would he had done if a funeral had to be planned because Lloyd had not made it out in time. The shorter looked shocked at Kai's outburst. In Lloyd's eye's the situation wasn't a big deal. His job was to protect the people, his life was a small price to pay for the safety of others. The look in Kai's eye's told the shorter that he was in trouble. His boyfriend would no doubt give him a long lecture when they arived back at tye bounty as he usually did. After a couple day's, Kai would be back to normal and whatever dangerous thing Lloyd had done would be forgotten, but what the blonde didn't know was that Kai had a different method of getting his boyfriend to listen.

Once the team had made it back to the bounty, Kai motioned Lloyd to follow him with a serous look on his features. Kai meant business, even if Lloyd didn't know it yet...he soon would. The others were all in the living room, far from the room that the red and green couple shared. At least this will be out of earshot, Kai thought to himself. The fire wielder stepped into the room, closing the door behind them both...turning to look at the blonde. Lloyd just looked awkwardly at the floor, he knew Kai was about to scold him. But he fell surpised when his boyfriend sat calming at the edge of the bed.

" _I know you're upset. I didn't know how big the blast would be...I thought I could diffuse it in time"._ Lloyd said looking apologetic. Kai however said nothing.

" _Kai, are you okay? You're starting to worry me...get mad, yell or something! The silence is scaring me."_

 _"Scaring you? I was terrified out there today. You could have been killed and that's something I wouldn't be able to handle. I tell you over and over not to be so reckless. You always manage to get yourself hurt. We have the same conversation constantly and yet it doesn't seem to change anything. Maybe its time for a new approach."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I _mean come over here and lay across my knee..."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Talking doesn't seem to work, so maybe a good long spanking will. I can't have you endangering yourself anymore."_

 _"You can't spank me, I'm 18 years old...this is ridiculous"._

" _If you want to be as reckless and immature as a child, then I am prepared to punish you like one...now across my knee."_

 _"No way, Kai. You're my boyfriend, not my dad."_

 _"If I have to come get you, it will be alot worse."_

Lloyd just stood there with a pout on his lips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kai spank him?! No way was that going to happen. Lloyd took a slow step back preparing to dart out of the room, but before he could reach the door a strong grip caught his arm and was dragging him towards the bed and over a lap. Lloyd had been surpised to suddenly be facedown with his upturned bottom in full display.

 _"Kai, this isn't funny-"_ Lloyd began but was cut off by a sharp pain across his butt. It was the first of many slaps to come as the blonde soon found out. Kai's hand peppered his boyfriends clothed bottom with a heavy hand. The room fell quiet, aside from the sound of slapping and few whispers until Lloyd spoke.

 _"Kai stop! Let go- Ouch...Kai that hurts!"_ The shorter said, trying to struggle free from Kai's grasp. But the ninja in red was far stronger then him and pinned his arm behind his back easily. Also placing a leg over Lloyd's kicking one's, thats when Kai began to speak.

 _"This hurts me more then it hurts you. You dont seem to understand how serious I am."_ Kai said calmly, delivering a hard smack with every word. He knew Lloyd would be sore for a few days, but at least he'd get the message and hopefully wouldn't do anything to endanger his life again. The fire ninja suddenly hooked his fingers in the hem of his struggling boyfriends gi and swiftly pulled them down, along with his underwear. Lloyd let out a loud gasp, feeling the cool air against his warm butt. Kai's hand once again came crashing down with force and that's when the blonde began to tear up.

 ***Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack***

Lloyd's bottom was quickly becoming a dark shade of pink, but it wasn't nearly red enough. Though it broke Kai inside to hear Lloyd's little cries and whispers, he knew he had to do this. For his own good.

" _OWWW.. Kai, please stop, it hurts!"_ Lloyd cried out. He hadn't expected the spanking to hurt that bad. He felt as if his bum was on literal fire and the slaps wouldn't stop. The ninja in green tried to wiggle away, but Kai held him in place and continued to spank his reddening bottom.

" _You... **SMACK**...will... **SMACK**...NEVER... **SMACK**...endanger... **SMACK**...yourself... **SMACK**...again!"_

" _OW- yes I p-promise to never- Ouch..do t-hat..OWIE..again!! I'm sorry, Kai!"_

" _You will be sorry when I'm done with you and you will never do it again or this spanking will feel like a love tap in comparison to what you'll be getting if I have to repeat himself."_ Kai said, lifting his knee so that Lloyd's bare sitspot was exposed. His whole bottom was a dark red. The curve that connected the blondes thighs to his plush bottom remained untouched...until now.

 _"Kai! Please not There! Please not there..I'll be good I promise!"_ Lloyd cried, but Kai kept spanking. He wanted the blonde to remember this punishment everytime he thought to do something that would hurt himself.

 ***Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack***

 ***Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack***

" _OWW...KAAIII!! I'm s-sorry, so s-so.. OWWWW SORRY!! I'll listen f-from now on!"_ Lloyd bawled, clutching the bedsheets for dear life. He was for sure Kai had lit his butt on fire.

Seeing his boyfriend cry was enough, Lloyd had gotten the message. The blonde hadn't even realized the spanking was done until he felt a gentle hand running up and down his back comfortingly. The red Claude ninja whispered soft things to Lloyd, as his cries began to die down. The brunette would let Lloyd lay across his lap for as long as he needed to. He allowed him to calm down from his position on his knee. After five minutes of soft sniffles and a few hiccups, Kai helped Lloyd up from his knee, pulling up his pants..to which the blonde let out a wince as the frabic touched his well spanked rear. He was a bit embarrassed, surely the others would notice him standing for the next couple days at dinner, but he felt comforted by Kai's long strokes against his back. He cuddled closer to his lover. Lloyd was no longer across Kai's lap, but on top, his head in the crook of the fire ninjas neck. And he felt loved and safe in his arms.

 _"I'm sorry I had to do that. Nothing else was working and I couldn't stand to see you die. I love you and this punishment is over...but remember, I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee again_."

" _I'm sorry, Kai. I'll never do a reckless act ever again"._ Lloyd said from within Kai's chest. His butt HURT and he definitely didn't want to repeat the experience.

" _I love you, Kai."_

 _"I love you too, Lloyd"._


	2. What You Need

Kai's day started out relatively normal. The morning ruiten being dropping Lloyd off at Ninjago high school at 7:30, training at nine and the other mundane things. Since graduating a year ago, he took it upon himself to make sure the last memeber of their team to graduate...more specifically his boyfriend, Lloyd had all the help he could get. Kai knew the blonde was smart, always got straight A's, never argued with the teachers and was overall a model student. The only problem was that he didn't have many friends...more like no friends after the rest of the ninja graduated. It was concerning to his boyfriend. Lloyd was a sweet boy, how could someone so small and innocent have so many enemies. That's why what happened earlier today was so shocking. The phone had wrung around 12:00, and it just so happened that Kai was the one to pick up. Apparently, Lloyd had gotten into a fight at school. The details were still a bit unclear, but from what the fire ninja had been told, Lloyd took the first swing. Something completely out of his character. The altercation had gotten so heated that the school threated to stall Lloyd's graduation. The principle had made it very clear that disiplanary action needed to happen. Kai had assured him that Lloyd would be receiving a well taught punishment and that seemed to satisfy the principle well enough and he agreed to keeping the incident off of Lloyd's records.

Kai drove down the street in a rage. How could his boyfriend be so careless? Lloyd had recently been acting out, and Kai wasn't sure if it was teen Rebellion or just a bad attitude. Whatever it was, the blondes bratty behavior needed to stop and Kai had an idea on just how to end it. When children act like brats, they get a good smacking on the bottom and the behavior if fixed...maybe in Lloyd's case temporarily fixed. If he wanted to act like a kid, then Kai would spank him like the naughty little boy he was being. The fire ninja had never spanked Lloyd before and he honestly wouldn't have to if it wasn't for the fact his feisty behavior was starting to interfere with his schooling. The red and green ninja had a very close relationship. They were lovers, but seeing that Kai was very protective of the small blonde he wouldn't hesitate to discipline him. He knew this would be hard and that he needed to cool down before he did it. Kai wanted the absolute best for his lover, even if that ment reddening his heinie.

When Kai had finally made it to the office, Lloyd was sitting in a chair with his head down. The fire ninja cleared his throat, placing a stern look on his face as the blonde looked up. The principle gave a quick nod before leading them out. Nothing was said during the walk to the car, but once inside thats when Kai began to speak.

"Mind explaining to me what happened today?" He said in a stern tone and he expected an answer.

"It wasn't my fault..." Lloyd mumbled under his breath, clearly not taking Kai's lecture seriously. He had heard many of them before and thought this one would be no different.

"Dont give me that! They threatened to hold off on your graduation! I had to plead with the principle for half and hour!"

"Pfft..." Lloyd huffed.

"Lose the attitude, Lloyd. Your already in deep enough trouble, lets not make it worse." Kai said. They hadn't started driving yet and the fire ninja had half a mind to bend Lloyd over the car and blister his bottom in front of the whole school. Maybe the team needed to know as well.

With that Kai started heading towards the bounty. The drive wasn't long, but gave the red ninja enough time to think about how he was going to spank Lloyd. His bottom bared and over his knee sounded like the best method, and the last half of the spanking done with a wooden spoon might change his attitude. Then again, Kai wasn't sure if he really meant it or if he was still mad.

They entered the house without a word. The other's were out in town investingaing a robbery. The only reason Kai was not with him was because he picked up the phone.

Lloyd was being pouty...giving his boyfriend the silent treatment and shuffling his feet all with a scowl on his face. It was his form of teenage tantrum, but Kai was prepared to correct it. Once in the living room, the red ninja sat down on the couch.

"Where do you think your going...? There is a matter that needs to be taken care of." Kai said, as Lloyd went to leave the room

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures, kai."

"Oh on...this isn't a lecture. If my boyfriend wants to have a bratty attitude, then I'm going to spank it out of him"

"W-wait..what?! Your my boyfriend, not my parent. And I'm 17 years old!"

"I am your boyfriend, and I love you. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to be good in school. Trust me, it doesn't make me happy to have to do this, but you need to know this is unacceptable." Kai said, softening his words as he saw Lloyd's eye's fill with tears. He immediately got up from the couch and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. Lloyd sniffled and rubbed his eye's, while crying into his lovers chest.

"Don't cry, honey. There's no need for those tears. I'm not mad at you, I just want you to do better.

"B-b-but-"

"Hush now...you know you deserve this spanking. Can you be a good boy for me and take your punishment?" Kai asked gently. He had to do this quick, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it at all. Kai didn't like doing this at all, but he knew he had to.

Lloyd tearfully looked up at his boyfriend. The blonde felt guilty and that guilt flooded out his eye's. He had been so moody these last few weeks and hadn't realized the effects of his attitude. He had gotten into a fight at school, made Kai worry and had been bratty to everyone. He knew he deserved this, as much as his bottom disagreed.

Wiping one last final tear, Lloyd shook his head yes and let Kai guid him to the couch and over his knee. His butt was now in a turned up position, vulnerable over a lap. His body jerked as he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down to his ankles. Maybe this was a mistake? Lloyd thought, but soon pushed the thought aside as he felt Kai's reassuring hand on the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles. He didn't want to give Kai anymore trouble then he already did, so he sat as still as he could and waited.

"I'm going to spank you 25 times with my hand and the last 10 with a spoon, okay? Think you can be a good boy for me?"

"Y-yes, Kai." Lloyd said, through his own guilt stricken tears. Kai leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a loving kiss, before telling Lloyd how brave he was being. The red ninja tried to be as encouraging as possible, knowing how upset his lover was at the moment.

There was a pause of silence, before the fist smack came crashing down on Lloyd's right cheek. The blonde let out a gasp, as his body lurched forward with the force. Kai quickly repeated the movement, as he spanked Lloyd with enough force behind his hand. The blonde fell forward with each smack and the tears were quick to follow.

"SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "

After the first 10 spanks, Lloyd was crying out in pain. Kai was much bigger then him and although he wasn't using all of his strength to smack Lloyd's bottom...it still hurt ALOT. The ninja in green tried to think of something else, as his rounded, plush skin bounced with each slap, turning a bright red.

Lloyd hated being spanked, as that was his form of punishment growing up. His father Garmadon was a loving and caring father, but could also be very strict. Lloyd was a very smart student, but he remembers one year in middle school when he became too relaxed with his studies and brought home an "F". Upon seeing the failing grade, his dad immediately pulled his son over his lap and spanked his bare bottom in front of his wife and his business friends. After that, Lloyd never brought home an F again. But that wasnt he last spanking he would receive.

Kai continued to pepper his boyfriends bum wit hard slaps. After the 15 spank, is when Lloyd really begain to plead.

"Kai...I-im, OWW...so sorry! I'll n-never g-get into- OUCH...another fight!"

"I know your sorry, buddy, but we're not done yet. Now hush..."

"SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK"

"OWWWWW!! Kai, I'm sorry!!" Lloyd wailed. His rear almost matched the shade of red that Kai wore. He thought his father spanked hard, but it turns out it was his boyfriend.

Kai lifted his knee so that Lloyd's sweet under curve that cnnected his thights to his butt was exposed. With a heavy heart, he spanked Lloyd's sit spot and thighs.

"OWIE...Kai, p-please no m-more!! Oww...ouch...I'm SORRY!!"

Kai looked sorrowfully down a his now trembling boyfriends bottom. It was layered in red hand prints. The reddened skin was warm to the touch and was almost glowing. Lloyd now owned a well spanked bottom and seeing that the blonde was more then remorseful for his actions, Kai decided that the wooden spoon spanking wasn't needed. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to smack his poor butt anymore.

Kai gently lifted Lloyd off of his knee and positions him between his legs, so that is sore bum wouldn't touch anything.

"Shhhh...you did so good for me. I'm so proud of you, Lloyd." Kai cooed, while rubbing careful circles on Lloyd's bottom in hopes that it would help the sting.

"All is forgiven, okay? You took your spanking like a good boy."

"I-I'm sorry, Kai. For everything. I was such a brat and I didn't listen-"

"Hey, hey...its okay. I love you more then anything in this world. I only spanked you out of love. You know you can always come to me for help."

"I love you too Kai"! Lloyd said, barrying his face in his lovers chest. Despite his butt feeling like it was lit on fire, Kai's loving words soothed him. He knew he was forgiven and that the punishment was over.

"The others wont be back for another five hours. How about you take a nap, on the couch." Kai said, as Lloyd yawned a response.

The fire ninja chuckled, as he layed Lloyd on his stomach, the blondes pants still around his knees. His well spanked bottom in full view, but he didnt care. Kai quickly returned with a small bottle of soothing cream and gently applied it to Lloyd's bum.

As the day went on and the others finally returned. Everything was okay. The evening went on as normal, aside from Lloyd carrying a pillow around with him whenever he sat down. But all in all the punishment did help the blondes attitude and proformance in school. Whenever Lloyd thought about doing something particularly unwise, one look at his lovers hand prints on his bottom was enough to keep his mind straight.

I guess a spanking was all he needed.

Whats up guys!! So im not sure how many of you read this story, but i need oneshot suggestions. That being said, there are a few things. The activities that take place in this story are disipinary. Lloyd is the ONLY character who can be spanked. The other members of the team are allowed to punish lloyd too, but they need premission from his boyfriend Kai. So if you guys wanna read that, let me know. If any of you want to make a request, just message me. Trust me, i need them.


End file.
